1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid level indicators, and more particularly to a fluid level indicator for a reservoir of a vehicle brake tandem master cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a view to insuring the safe operation of a vehicle, a demand has recently arisen for a fluid level indicator which will provide a driver with a warning notifying such person of a decrease in the bake oil within the fluid reservoir.
In the case of a tandem master cylinder, two independent reservoirs have hitherto been employed, however, in order to provide an indication of the brake fluid, an indicator for each reservoir is required for the respective brake circuits resulting in an increase in manufacture costs.
In order to obviate this drawback, there has been provided one indicator within a reservoir having one partition wall disposed therein for dividing the reservoir into two fluid chambers, as shown within FIGS. 2 and 4. Such an improvement, however, still exhibits a serious drawback in that when the vehicle is operating upon an uneven road, or alternatively, when the vehicle is suddenly braked, the fluid level within the reservior is irregular or inclined such that the indicator, which is actuated in response to a change in the fluid level, may be erroneously actuated.